everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Galatea Coppel
Galatea Coppel is the successor of Coppelia from the ballet of the same name. She is the "sister" of Fabian Coppel. Info Name: Galatea Coppel Age: 3 (I was made three years ago, but I was designed to be a teenager.) Parent's Story: Coppelia Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Coco Dough Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to fit into human society. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled dancer. Storybook Romance Status: It will be very hard for me to find a true love because no man could love a doll. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Students tend to fear me because they consider my appearance and movements to be creepy. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I live to perform. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I can't go in the swimming pool because I'll rust. Best Friend Forever After: My "brother" Fabian. Character Appearance Galatea is an automaton, about five feet tall, with blonde hair in a bun and green eyes. Her eyes are large and doll-like. She wears a mint green dress with pink flowers (similar to this dress). The material used to make her is similar to those used in early modern automatons. Her outside body has a porcelain coating, formed in plates so she can bend her arms, legs, and fingers freely. Personality Galatea is a studious girl who loves dancing. Being an automaton that was designed to dance, she is naturally quite skilled on her toes and puts a lot of effort into practice. Galatea is obsessed with the world of humans and tries to learn what it's like to have flesh and organs - something she will never know due to her mechanical interior. Biography I am Galatea Coppel, the "daughter" of the current Doctor Coppelius, Dr. Linus Coppel. He comes from a long line of inventors residing in southwestern Germany. I put daughter in quotations since I'm not his human daughter. I'm a mechanical doll. My father built the original Coppelia and displayed him in his toy shop. He wanted a human soul to bring Coppelia to live, and tried to steal it from Franz. Of course, Swanilda and her maidens outwitted him and he found his lifeless Coppelia on the floor. As for me, I'm Doctor Coppelius' latest, most advanced doll to date. I was programmed to be a skilled ballerina, and according to my creator, I was given a warm, compassionate heart. I call him Father since he was the one who built me. He initially saw me as just a machine, but he grew to love me as the years went on. Father used to be married, but his wife died a long time ago. I have a brother named Fabian. Fabian and I are very close. Naturally, I spend a lot of my time dancing, as Father has insisted that I practice as much as I can to become the next Coppelia. I put a lot of effort into my dancing and perform for others. Father can be a bit of a stage dad when it comes to my performances, but I try to look at dancing as fun. What I really want to do is learn all about humans. There's so much about their world that I don't understand. At home, I don't get exposed to other teenagers much besides Fabian. Not to mention I'm incapable of physically aging - just rusting. It would be so cool to know what it's like to eat, swim, and breathe - all stuff I cannot do. Food must taste really good, but I am incapable of digesting it. I love Father, but sometimes he can be a bit hard on me. He can be very strict at times, and sometimes he comes off as a party pooper. He insists that I go along with my parents' story. Father doesn't want me to die, but he wants to protect me. He promises to fix me up once the next Swanilda and her maidens raid his store. Even though he loves me, sometimes he forgets that I'm more than just a doll and that I have dreams of my own. Until I stated Ever After High, I couldn't even leave my house without him. I'm often told that artificial beings don't have souls, and I yearn for a human soul of my own. However, I'm not willing to steal someone else's soul just so I can become human. I'm often torn between my desire to be human and learning to accept that I'm an automaton. Maybe it would be better to accept myself and seek happiness through that way. Trivia *Galatea is named after Galatea from Greek mythology. Galatea was a statue created by the sculptor Pygmalion who was brought to life after Pygmalion fell in love with her. *Galatea is unable to age due to her being an automaton, thus she will remain a teenager forever. She is sad about this, having to see her friends grow old while she remains young. **According to Doctor Coppelius, Galatea could last hundreds or even thousands of years if properly taken care of. *Despite what others think, Galatea does indeed need sleep. She has a sleep mode that activates when she goes to bed. Doctor Coppelius programmed a "dream mode" so she has the ability to dream. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Janice Kawaye, who voices Jenny on the cartoon My Life as a Teenage Robot. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Automatons Category:Coppelia Category:Immortals Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German